


Unrequtied Love

by ya_buttisthe_bomb



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, I don't know why I keep doing this, I may or may not have cried, Unrequited Love, jake is an angel i didn't mean to hurt him so much, rip peraltiago, they never got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_buttisthe_bomb/pseuds/ya_buttisthe_bomb
Summary: "Amy had found what she was looking for; it just wasn’t Jake. "Jake and Amy never ended up together - instead Amy married Teddy.A sad introspect where Jake looks back and remembers his eternal love for Amy Santiago.(thanks for the prompt WasALostBoy)
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Unrequtied Love

Jake supposed he’d always been in love with Amy Santiago. 

When he was little, he used to sit in Gina’s backyard and talk about how one day he was going to marry somebody who loved him. He would always imagine them as being eternally beautiful and the type of person you looked at and thought of the sun. 

He grew up and shit happened and he realised not everything was so perfect and innocent. He realised that his ‘great love story’ would probably never happen. He stopped picturing himself with his soulmate, and started focusing on work. His dream job was more achievable and important. 

He’d gone to college and then onto the academy. He had his first girlfriend. He was never in love with any of them and none of them stayed around long enough for him to call them his. He moved around a lot and didn’t feel like he had a place in the world. Then he met Rosa. 

Jake knew he could’ve fallen in love with Rosa Diaz the day he met her. She was beautiful and funny and smart and the type of pessimistic that wasn’t too dark but not too light either. There was always something between them, something slightly more than their friendship. He used to tell Gina about it, calling it a ‘possible love’. But Jake had left it - Rosa wasn’t his sun and he’d find someone else. 

And then he’d started at the 99 and found his family and his home. He finally felt comfortable in his own skin. He knew if he shared with them that he was bisexual nobody would take it badly, and they’d love him unconditionally. Things were great again, he loved life. He had Gina and Rosa, and Terry was practically his dad now, plus there was Charles, his bromantic soulmate. Then he met Amy. 

Jake knew when he met her, she was it. He’d never believed in love at first sight, it just wasn’t real. But it wasn’t love at first sight for them, was it? He’d pictured her and pined over her for years. Except now she was real and there in front of him everyday. She was his sun. Wait no, she was his frickin’ solar system. He wanted to laugh with her forever. He teased her about her quirky, type-A habits, when really he found them endearing and lovable. She was a freaking force of nature and he’d never loved anyone so much. 

Jake didn’t really notice Amy’s change in behavior. He didn’t see the way she smiled brighter or laughed more. He didn’t notice how she checked her phone periodically every 5 minutes. He only started noticing when she cancelled plans with him, with no explanation. The first few times he swore it off to sickness or work. Maybe she had even made a few new friends and they were hanging out. But then he saw the framed photo of her and Teddy which was placed on her desk and he saw the romantic getaways. And finally, he noticed the shining white diamond ring on her finger. He’d lost Ames. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy for her. Of course he was. He wanted her to be happy with every bit of his existence. It was just, as he sat in an uncomfortable suit on an uncomfortable chair at a wedding he desperately didn’t want to be at, he wished it was him walking down the aisle with her instead. Because wow, she was beautiful. Her long white wedding dress fell across the ground behind her and she reminded him of the snow queen in The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, in a less creepy, force-you-to-eat-turkish-delight scary way. And he’d watched her and he’d clapped when her and Teddy kissed. And he’d laughed and gave his congratulations at the bar later that night. But Gina had looked at him and grimaced, because she understood him better than anyone in the world, and she knew what was going on in Jake’s head.

It was worse when Amy got pregnant. Jake was made the godfather, which he felt guilty about. Guilty because he would never love the child, purely because it wasn’t his. He tried to persuade Amy to make Terry or Holt the godfather, but she refused and said she wanted him. One late night Amy had turned up at his apartment, crying her eyes out because Teddy was out of town for the weekend and her pregnancy hormones were too much. Jake had made her a chorizo and pickle sandwich, plus chocolate cookies, because that’s what she was craving. And then she’d passed out on his sofa and he’d put a blanket over her to keep her warm. He stared over her and found himself crying, because she was beautiful when she slept and he wanted that next to him every single night. But he didn’t. Amy looked at Teddy the way Jake looked at her. It was over. She was in love with someone else. 

A while passed and Jake found himself alone. Everyone else had gotten married and had kids, except him. He wasn’t too hurt, if he was being honest, that they had left him all behind. It was always going to happen. He’d had the great love of his life and he didn’t need much more. The thought that Amy was happy was enough. Her and Teddy had ended up having 2 daughters and a son. Liza was 12, Nick 10 and Olivia 6. He envied their family but it was alright. Things were meant to be like this - that was how fate had worked out. 

He slowly found someone else. A woman called Ali, who was kind and sweet and everything he’d ever wanted. She worked as a Physicians Assistant at the hospital, so she got Jake’s busy schedule and didn’t complain. They eventually moved in together and got married. They were too old to have kids, they decided, and it stayed just the two of them. But Jake was never fully happy. He felt guilty whenever Ali touched him, guilty that he had tricked her into something that was never there. 

Their love never felt real like his and Amy’s. It never kept him up at night, reflecting over the words he’d said and how he’d change the conversation given another chance. It was a calm sort of love, like it was just that they both needed someone to feel less lonely and found each other. He supposed he and Ali were very similar - they both shared the same sort of humor, both found love in fangirling over movies. Neither of them ate healthily or took life that seriously. Maybe they were the same person, stuck in the same situation, and just afraid to be alone. 

Jake and Amy’s relationship lessened over the years and eventually both of them left the 99 and pursued different lives. He thought about her often, but he was sure she didn’t do the same. It was only right before the end of Jake’s life when he came to a conclusion on it. He’d always hoped Amy was unhappy with Teddy, but now he was sure she wasn’t. 

Amy had found what she was looking for; it just wasn’t Jake.


End file.
